Archer and Vanadis Arc
Archer and Vanadis Arc is the first story arc of the Brune Saga from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc contains 3 stories as one. The first is the story of Tigrevurmud Vorn's encounter with Eleonora Viltaria, one of Zhcted's prominent Vanadis, and how he got captured as her "Prisoner of War". The second story is involved Tigre's life as the prisoner of war in Leitmeritz and Alsace resident's plan to rescue Tigre. In the final story is where Zion's atrocities towards Alsace has gotten Tigre's attention and decided to ally with Elen and the Leitmeritz Army to rescue Alsace. Summary 'Battle of Dinant: A Faithful Encounter' Tigre was awoken by Titta as usual and he was reminded to join the Alsace's volunteer army for the battle against Zhcted. As Titta worried Tigre about leaving Alsace, Tigre promised Titta that he would returned safely though he himself remained uncertain over Brune's recent turmoil. During his journey to Dinant Plains, Tigre heard from Mashas about Brune's dire situation, especially Prince Regnas who is now waging war against other kingdoms and also the kingdom's crown disputes between Thenadier and Ganelon. He also learned that the leader of the recent Zhcted Army was a Vanadis, a female warrior who is fame for their power, beauty and even fighting skills. While the Brune Army made their camp in the forest, Elen told her ambush unit that their time has come to defeat the enemy. The Zhcted Army's ambush unit began their ambush later that night and chaos ensures within the Brune Army as they have little time to retaliate, not even the elite soldiers can withstand Elen's Vanadis power. In just one night, the entire Brune Main Army was decimated. Afterwards, Tigre awoke and shocked over a pile of dead bodies of his former comrades. While hoping Mashas, Bertrand and others survived the onslaught, Tigre also amazed over the power of the Vanadis that created such damage. Tigre immediately escape the battlefield, but he was lost and he had to hide himself from the enemy's marching foot-steps and horse-galloping. Tigre managed to sniped Elen's first two escort soldiers while prepare to aim another shot to the enemy commander. Elen saw it through however and rushed her stead towards him. Left no choice, Tigre tried to shoot his last two arrows towards Elen, which sadly were deflected by Elen's wind power. As the result, Tigre was cornered by the Vanadis, but she spared him and took him as her first prisoner-of-war. Outnumbered, Tigre admitted his defeat and follow the Leitmeritz Army return to Zhcted. The news about Brune's defeat in Dinant Plains was shocking, but the death of Prince Regnas was even more devastating and escalating Brune's turmoil. 'Life as Vanadis's Captive' Prior his initial life in Leitmeritz, Tigre found Leitmeritz a peaceful place since he never been out from Brune before. Even under Elen, Tigre faced hostile discrimination by the Leitmeritz Army due to rumors about him being the the Silver Wind Vanadis's first love, since he was Elen's first prisoner-of-war. During Tigre's visit to the Archery Grounds, Rurick and three archers gave a poor bow to Tigre, which caused most of Tigre shots missed the target and transformed him into a laughing stock. However, when an unknown assassin came and attempted to assassinate Elen, only Tigre able sensed him and subjugate the assassin with an amazing shot even with a poor bow, shocked everyone. The next day, Elen summoned Tigre and offered Tigre to be one of her subordinates, while promised him that he would have some privileged life which he never had in Brune. However, Tigre declined Elen's offer for defending Alsace while not betraying Brune. But because of Elen's statement,-if Brune unable to pay ransom in 50 days, Tigre had to be sold as slaves to Muozinel-, Tigre left no choice but to stay until the ransom is collected. Meanwhile, Titta was worried about Tigre and waited for Tigre in the Vorn Manor, while gone on-day routine praying in the local shrine. She is visited by Mashas and Bertrand, who survived the disastrous defeat in Dinant Plains, and learned over Tigre's capture. After hearing the news, Titta was determinate to collect as much fund as possible for the ransom. Mashas traveled around Brune to find all aristocrat for funding the ransom. Unfortunately, with Brune already suffered with King sadness over Regnas "death" and overwhelming power dispute between Thenadier and Ganelon, the petition for the ransom was scrapped and Mashas could only left and mumbled his apology to Titta and Bertrand. Prior his stay in Leitmeritz, Tigre began to adapt and learn everything about Zhcted, from the legend of the Black Dragon that once founded the kingdom to Elen's life and training to prove himself. In same time, his bond with Elen began to grow as he shared his experience and everything about Alsace to Elen, which prompted her curiosity deepened. Despite Tigre became popular to some residents and Leitmeritz soldiers, Lim was still discontent about Tigre due to his care-free and "perverse" attitude,-especially where he accidentally groped Elen or went naked in front of her-, prompted Lim questioned Elen's view upon Tigre. However, a terrible news about Brune's extended turmoil has seemly prompted Lim to tolerate Tigre for Elen's sake. Even with this knowledge however, both girls tend to hide the truth from Tigre in order to refrain him from escape Leitmeritz. Days has passed by, Tigre soon learned more about Elen that even for a Vanadis, she was still a girl when she wear dress and spoke softly. They went to a fair and won gifts, a ribbon for Elen and a teddy bear for Lim. With the teddy bear as the gift,-which was given by Elen-, Lim began to compromise with Tigre and forgave him. He also learn politics and leadership under Lim's guidance, which took him three days to learn the first part. 'Rescue Alsace With New Allies' In Brune, Thenadier heard the results about the previous battle from Dinant Plains and he wasn't pleasant about it. Not only he claimed the defeat was horrible, but also blamed Tigre's capture as the "disgrace" to Brune. With Tigre was gone and Alsace was left nobody to control, Thenadier summoned his son and ordered him to destroy Alsace and selling the survivors as slave to Muozinel. Despite initially found his father's command and ambition were disturbing, Zion carrying out the mission anyways. While exiting his father's office, Zion encountered with Drekavac and he was given 2 dragons under his command, further exited when 2 of them were tamed. With these dragons under him, Zion has the confidence to crush Alsace. Meanwhile in Leitmeritz, Tigre couldn't sleep due to his worry about his fate and his people in Alsace. In one night, Tigre reunited with Bertrand and received the bad news from Bertrand and Mashas (via letter): Zion has gathered 3000 strong army and marching towards Alsace. Tigre was initially angry about it and began to stoop off to Alsace, only to be stopped by Leitmeritz Army yet he refused to cooperate until Elen appeared. Both Tigre and Elen argued about both rescuing Alsace until. In his dilemma for not betraying Elen's mercy, as well refused to let Alsace fallen into danger, Tigre requested to borrow Elen's troops for his rescue. Elen agreed Tigre's request, with Alsace's annexation as her condition. Tigre agreed of Elen's condition as begin their marched their army to Alsace. In Alsace,-thanks to Mashas's warning-, the residents began their evacuation and decided to temporary hide to the nearby town. Out of all residents however, Titta remained staying in the mansion and awaited for Tigre. However, Zion's forces of 300 strong army and 2 dragons has arrived and all the resident was shivered in their spines. Despite acknowledged that there were only few left in Alsace,-whom mostly were refuges-, Zion carried on the orders and atrocities happened anywhere in Alsace, from looting to murder. Even in the anarchy, Zion was not impressed until he saw the Vorn Manor from afar and decided to "take a visit". In the same time however, Titta remained in the mansion until Zion made his entrance and. Titta told Zion to leave, only to irritated Zion and she was subjugated and almost rapped by Zion. Thankfully, Tigre made his timely rescue by shooting . They both rescued by Elen's wind and made a safe landing. With the Leitmeritz Army now arrived into Alsace, Thenadier Army were demoralized and began their retreat. While reunited with Titta, Tigre introduced the Leitmeritz Army to everyone. The Zion Army and the Leitmeritz Army were finally confronted each other in Molhem Plains, where Zion's Army outnumbered Leitmeritz Army. In the initial battle, Elen and Tigre managed to crush the first and second platoon until they stumbled upon an earth-dragon, which it was too tough to be beaten and even it's eyes were invulnerable. With Lim's decoy troops has distracted and killed one of Zion's Army's scout troops, the Silver Wind Vanadis used her Vanadis power to eradicate the dragon with ease, left both Tigre and the enemy troops shocked. Her amazing display has instantly traumatized Zion's troops, including Zion himself yet he refuse to send another dragon into the battlefield. Even worst for him, "more" 2000 soldiers,-which actually was a ruse-, were coming and attempted to block their escape, forced them to retreat. Sadly, Zion and his remnant forces were surrounded by the entire Leitmeritz Army while confronting Tigre and Elen. Both generals exchanged theirs critics,- Zion accursed Tigre for treason while Tigre criticized Zion's cruelty-, until Tigre finally asked Zion his atrocities upon Alsace. Zion instead gave unfazed and claiming Alsace civilians as "expendable pest" who are "waiting to be exterminated". Tigre was angry about it as he never forgive Zion and decided to fight him to settle their rivalry in a duel. Tigre shot 3 arrows through Zion shield, which failed due to the shield's sturdiness. Bored by the performance, Zion impatiently charged towards Tigre and both warriors clashed. At the battle outcome however, Zion suffered the most when the previous arrows has penetrated his shield and wounded his torso. With chaos through each troops intervention, Zion desperately rode on the last dragon and flew in mid-air. Tigre chased Zion as he can't let the perpetrator escape, but Elen's wind unable to reach neither Zion nor the dragon. However, a strange voice urged Tigre to use his Vorn Black Bow, which he did and the first yet astonishing arrow shot has caused the dragon shaking, much to everyone and amazement including Elen whose Arifal shaken strongly about to the attack. Regardless his confusion, Tigre would going to shoot the second arrow shot while Elen attempts to control the wind. With the combination powers of Tigre and Elen, the second arrow shot in the sky high and successfully slain both Zion and his dragon in mid-air. With Zion and the dragon's death has demoralized remaining Zion force's morale, the Leitmeritz celebrate their victory and to appreciate their help, Alsace held a and overnight feast to celebrate the victory until dawn. During the victory cheer, Elen told Tigre that her Arifal has began it's affection towards him, as well as her curiosity upon the Vorn Black Bow which she considered rare. This would built a relationship between Tigre and Elen, as well reaned a trust between the Leitmeritz Army and Alsace residents. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences Story Impact *Many important characters are introduced in this arc, since it is the first, such as Tigre, Elen, Mashas and Thenadier. *Tigre has became a Elen's prisoner of war and later ironically became her ally after he borrowed Elen's army to rescue Alsace. *The "death" of Prince Regnas has escalated Brune's civil turmoil. With King Faron withdrew from politics, the power disputes between Thenadier and Ganelon went beyond control. *Due to Elen's mercy and Leitmeritz Army's respect and admiration, Tigre's archery skill became recognizable outside Brune for the first time. Due to Brune's strong discrimination against archers, Tigre's skills remained hidden until his rescue to Elen from an assassination attempts. His archery skill is further elaborate with his Vorn Black Bow, which is much stronger than other bow he used. *Tigre's decision for his alliance with Elen and Zhcted became so controversial, and he was criticized by all kingdoms especially Brune. Though he is still considered as Brune citizen until his victorious war against Gleast had caused Brune labeled him as "traitor". *The voice that urged Tigre to use the Vorn Black Bow is later revealed to be Tir na Fa, the Goddess of Death. *Alsace annexation under Leitmeritz became a hot debate to both Brune and Zhcted, especially to King Victor who claimed that Elen's action would involved Zhcted in Brune's Civil War. *Tigre's amazing archery skills,-thanks to his Vorn Black Bow,-would gain all Vanadis attention towards him. According to Lim, every Vanadis around Zhcted would tried to obtain Tigre and his family treasure for their powers, and Elen had to fought all of them in order to keep Tigre. This would proven true when Elen had to fight both Mila(Pre-Brune Civil War) and Liza(Post Brune Civil War) after they heard about Tigre (Urz for Liza). *Thenadier would sought his revenge against Tigre for Zion's death. This instantly scrapped his last humane attributes and became more crueler than before. This vengeance alone would made Thenadier to do anything in order to take Tigre's life. Trivia Category:Story Arc